The invention concerns a rotation angle sensor for determining the rotation angle of a rotating shaft, at its shaft end.
Conventional rotation angle sensors at shaft ends have signal transducers arranged on the shaft side, the signals of which are received by signal receivers which are mounted in a rotationally secure fashion.
Such sensors have various disadvantages. For example, installation is difficult since the shaft end must be arranged in such a way that the signal transducers are precisely located in the detection area of the signal receivers in the final assembly position. If the signal transducers are not exactly aligned with the signal receivers, problems in sensor accuracy result. Moreover, it is unfavorable that sealing such rotation angle sensors is very difficult, since not only the space around the shaft end has to be sealed but also the space around the signal receivers.
The object of this invention is therefore to further develop a rotation angle sensor of the kind mentioned above in such a way that the stated disadvantages are avoided. In particular, a simple installation of the rotation angle sensor should be possible and its operational reliability should be increased.